


EPILOGUE

by rozalty



Category: K-pop, Korean Drama, SHINee, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers, Set after ep 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: it's always been youfor as long as I can rememberbecause there never was a time when you didn't take over every single thought I've ever had





	

Banryu didn’t say anything as Ahro left her office to presumably go home, just stayed hovering in the doorway with his eyes trained on Suho’s bandaged up form. He thought back to earlier when Suho had moved to take the arrow that the Crown Prince of Baekje (and really, a major asshole, who in their right mind would hunt after people?) had shot towards Sunwoo - towards the _Hidden_ _King_ of Silla - remembering how his heart had stopped when he saw the other man falling off of his horse and onto the ground with a pained groan that Banryu didn’t think he’d ever forget.

Banryu remembered helping Suho up to his feet, forgetting that they weren’t supposed to be friendly towards each other in favour of holding the injured man close. He couldn’t help but wrap an arm around the other’s waist, holding the slightly taller man to his side as the confrontation went down between Sunwoo and the asshole Prince of Baekje. And when the Hwarang showed up to save them and end the confrontation, Banryu couldn’t help but return the joyful smile that Suho had given him when they had realised that there was nothing more to worry about.

“What are you thinking about?” Suho asked, his soft voice breaking through Banryu’s thoughts effortlessly. The man in question startled slightly, and he looked at Suho with wide eyes. Without saying anything, Banryu slid the door shut behind him and took the few steps to the bed where Suho was laying, just standing there for a moment. Suho stared back up at him for a bit before sighing quietly, scooting over as much as he could on the bed. He patted the bed beside him with a gentle smile on his face, no trace of anger or anything across his features. “I don’t bite, Banryu. It’s okay to take a seat.”

“It’s not you biting that I worry about.” Banryu muttered to himself, pretending that it wasn’t loud enough for Suho to hear as he slowly sank down onto the comfortable surface. He sat with a stiff back for a long moment before he felt strong hands gripping onto him, and Banryu soon found himself on his back laying next to Suho.

“You look troubled.” Suho mumbled softly, and Banryu could hear that Suho had turned his head to look at him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the other, afraid that he’d gaze into those puppy-like eyes and fall harder than he already was. “Did something happen with my sister?”

“No.” Banryu said, immediately defending the girl that had accidentally gotten dragged into the whole mess of emotions that Banryu just wasn’t ready to deal with yet. “Well, yes _and_ no. Something happened with me more than Sooyeon.” He could hear the intake of breath from Suho behind him, probably to fight what he had said, but Banryu continued before the other could say anything against him. “But we both realised that we don’t really want each other. We were just substitutes for who we really wanted.”

“And who was that?” Suho said, his voice almost a whisper as he looked at Banryu’s profile. Banryu didn’t say anything for a long moment, not sure how he was going to tell the other, but Suho spoke before he could come up with an answer. “When I found out that you two were exchanging letters, in an almost courtship sort of way, I was really angry. Angry that you had the nerve to talk to my sister, angry at my sister for having to pick the one guy I disliked most.” Suho took in a deep breath, and Banryu bit his lip at what he was hearing. “And then after the shock of it wore away...I became sad.”

That hit Banryu in the face like a bucket of cold water, bringing him to adjust his position until he was laying on his side facing Suho. “Why were you sad?” He asked after a moment, his brown eyes wide and disbelieving at what he was hearing. He had expecting Suho to confess that he had been resigned to it, maybe even a little happy since his little sister was going to be with someone who would protect her just as fiercely as he did. But sad? It was almost unthinkable to Banryu.

“Because…” Suho started, his eyes not on Banryu but instead on a point on the bed below his eye level. Banryu waited for him to finish, not daring to say anything in case his hopes were about to get crushed from his words. Suho finally looked up into Banryu’s eyes with his own puppy-like orbs, the slightest hint of tears visible in the dim lighting of Ahro’s physician office. “Because she was getting what I wanted.”

Banryu was quiet for a bit at Suho’s words, unable to tear his gaze away from the other’s. He carefully reached out with one hand and brushed the tips of his fingers against Suho’s by his side, swallowing heavily before opening his mouth to speak. “And what was that?”

“Don’t make me say it.” Suho whispered brokenly, his bottom lip quivering. Banryu could feel the other man’s hand shaking just slightly against his, and he reached out to thread their fingers together in an attempt to calm the other man down. “Don’t make me say it, Park Banryu. I can handle you being with my sister but I don’t think I’d be able to handle the heartbreak of a rejection.”

“I need to hear it.” Banryu said, almost pleading with the other man as he scooted closer. His forehead rested gently against Suho’s, the front of his body almost pressed against the side of Suho’s as he looked at the other with wide eyes. “I need to hear it, Suho. I need to know that I’m not alone in this ache in my chest, I need to know that I’m not the only one who feels the way I do.”

Suho looked to be on the verge of a breakdown at this point, and Banryu could feel his heart racing at the mere idea that he could be the possible cause of this beautiful man’s tears. Banryu bit down on his bottom lip as he brought his other hand up to Suho’s face, his thumb running over the other man’s cheekbone. Suho let his eyes fall shut, a tear slipping down his smooth skin, and Banryu effortlessly wiped it away as he brushed his nose against the other’s.

“You, Banryu.” Suho said almost inaudibly, the breath against Banryu’s lips the only indication that it had been said out loud. His eyes flew open to look into Banryu’s again, and Banryu returned the gaze with as much adoration as he could muster up. “She was getting you.”

Desperate in his need to be close to Suho, Banryu surged forward and connected their lips in a passionate, emotional kiss. He didn’t need to remember closing his eyes, the motion being automatic as he moved his lips against Suho’s. Banryu could feel Suho’s free hand coming to grab onto his forearm, gripping tightly in case he was going to run away. The kiss was wet and sloppy and absolutely disgusting looking back on it, but in the moment, it was absolutely _perfect_.

Pulling away and pressing his forehead to Suho’s, Banryu could feel himself panting softly as he searched the other’s features for any sign of regret or anger at what had happened - none at all.

“It’s always been you.” Banryu whispered, smoothing back Suho’s wavy fringe so his face wasn’t obscured by anything. Suho let in a shaky breath as he cried, still holding onto Banryu as if the other was going to leave him behind like the kiss had been nothing when in reality, it was _everything_. “For as long as I can remember.” Banryu continued, leaning forward to press a kiss to Suho’s cheek. He gently turned Suho’s head so he could kiss the other cheek, a shuddering breath escaping his own lips as he felt himself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. “Because there never was a time when you didn't take over every single thought I've ever had.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Suho said, ignoring the pain in his back as he shifted to lay on his side. He looked up at Banryu with wide eyes, pretending that the tears streaming down his cheeks like rivers of mixed happiness and sadness weren’t there. “For _years_ I’ve tried to be your friend, tried to be someone that you could love unconditionally. You made it clear that you didn’t want me in your life, Banryu. So I gave up.”

“My fathers would never let me court a man, Suho. Before joining Hwarang, I wouldn’t have even considered courting you seriously.” Banryu said, scooting closer to Suho. He carefully rested an arm around Suho’s side, pulling the other man as close to him as they could get. “Joining Hwarang changed me...I’m strong enough to stand up to them now. I will give up everything if it means getting to be with you, Suho.” He took in a deep breath before continuing on his train of thought, biting down on his bottom lip roughly. “I would give up my True Bone status for you, Kim Suho. You mean so much to me.”

At this point, Suho had been shaking in Banryu’s embrace with how hard he was crying, shaking his head as he buried his face in Banryu’s clothed chest. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve said and done to you, Banryu. I want to be someone you’re proud of being with.”

“I already am, Suho.” Banryu mumbled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Suho’s chest. They didn’t say anything more as they laid there, falling asleep entwined with each other.

And that was how Ahro found them the next morning. But instead of waking them, she simply went about her business, hoping that things were going to look up for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this trash, I really do.
> 
> Written whilst listening to EPILOGUE: Young Forever by BTS. If you wanna set the scene, I suggest listening to it as you read.


End file.
